The Keep:Gamified Reading/Sqwandyr
Sqwandyr tries to get people to buy more books than they need whenever they go shopping for books. Sqwandyr is parasitical and will hang on to you until you force it out. Set yourself limits when you go shopping so Sqwandyr won't strike again! Description Sqwandyr tries to get people to buy more books than they need whenever they go shopping for books. Sqwandyr is parasitical and will hang on to you until you force it out. Set yourself limits when you go shopping to ensure that Sqwandyr won't strike again! Game Mechanics Begin the challenge by completing the to-dos. There are two to-dos: *Set a Limit: Not going out to buy books is a bit unreasonable, so let's instead set some limits. With this to-do, you will set a limit on how much you will spend whenever you go shopping. *Pledge Yourself: Tell us in the Gamified Reading guild what your spending limit is so that we can cheer you on! Throughout the duration of the challenge, you will complete two habits: *Gave in to Sqwandyr: Click this whenever you spend more than your goal. After ticking this habit, you must report in the Gamified Reading guild. *Resisted Sqwandyr: Click this whenever you go shopping and are able to spend less than or equal to your goal! There is one reward: *Extend your spending goal: Add to your reading goal before going out to buy books. It's cheating to use this reward after you've already come back! The goal here is intentional spending beforehand. Click this reward until you pay enough gold for how much you increase your goal. Recommended exchange rate: 100GP = $1.00 USD Winning This challenge does not end like the other challenges. It's mostly a permanent challenge, although every once in a while I may come in and pick a random member to win. The main goal of this challenge is to keep yourself accountable. Because of this fact, you can tweak it to fit your own personal needs! If you want to change any of the tasks, simply leave this challenge again after joining and select to keep the challenge tasks. You can now edit them at will! There is no gem prize for winning this challenge. FAQ *I don't want to report, do I have to? If you really don't want to, you don't have to, as this challenge does not have any gems at stake. This challenge is for you. However, it's easier to keep yourself accountable if you report! *What can my spending limit be? Really it can be almost anything, although it is suggested to set a maximum monetary amount you'll spend. In addition, this spending limit should be low enough that it actually limits you and forces you to consider your purchases more. *Can I change my spending limit once the challenge has started? Yes, absolutely! Just let us know in the guild chat! *My question isn't listed here, what should I do? Just ask @loverofbooks in the guild chat! I'll be happy to answer your questions! Category:The Armory